Flowers
by katdemon1895
Summary: boy plus girl plus flowers equals happy girl equals happy boy right? well mostly


Kittydemon18 does not own Naruto, and this was inspired and based partially on the story _Struck an Artery_ by pin0ts and betad by my sis Bob Pharrot

It was a well know fact that Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the fifth Hokage, was one of the most sought after young women in the entire village. So seeing a young man with flowers heading to her apartment was nothing unusual, right?

Wrong. This particular young man was unusual because the young man heading to her apartment was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the only traitor to have returned, the killer of Itachi, killer of Orochimaru, and the most eligible bachelor in Konoha since Hyuga Neji got married.

As he walked, people couldn't help but stare at him in shock. The shock was actually too much for one old civilian who then had a heart attack and had to be rushed to the hospital. Sasuke ignored them all, intent on his goal.

He reached the door bell to Sakura's apartment and then took a deep breath, not that he needed it of course, and then pushed the tiny button. He heard it ring and listened as Sakura ran around her apartment.

'Probably doing some last minute cleaning.' Sasuke thought as his grip on the delicate arrangement of blossoms tightened. 'How did the dobe talk me into this?' the avenger wondered, not for the first time, as he continued to wait.

The door opened and he held out the flowers to the pink haired girl. She stared at him with wide eyes and looked back and forth between him and the flowers. Then she caught sight of something amid the blossoms, an orange ribbon, and she seemed to almost deflate. She smiled gently, almost sadly and looked at Sasuke,

"Thank you Sasuke, and please tell Naruto thank you for the flowers. I'd tell him myself but I'm going to be leaving soon on a mission." Sakura told him in her light voice. Sasuke stared at her.

"Thank Naruto?" he managed to choke out. Sakura nodded,

"Yes, it's my birthday and Naruto always sends a bouquet of flowers with an orange ribbon, though never anything this large before. He's started sort of a trend with the others, see?" she stood back from her door and he looked inside her apartment. His dark eyes widened slightly in shock. Half of the Yamanaka's supply of flowers must have been in there.

"These are not from Naruto." Sasuke finally managed to growl out as he glared at the seemingly innocent flowers that polluted Sakura's home.

"Oh," Sakura studied the flowers again, a slight frown on her face, "Well, then please thank Lee for me and tell him that he didn't need to send more flowers. I got his first bouquet just fine." She pointed to a particularly large arrangement that was lavishly decorated with green ribbons and cherry blossoms.

"They're not from Lee." Sasuke hissed at her and felt himself tensing. Sakura looked surprised again,

"Well, then who are they from?" she asked. Sasuke wondered if she could really be this dense or if she just liked to torture him. He opted for the latter and wondered what he had done to deserve this.

As a side note, the gods of karma, justice and two of the fates had to be replaced after dying of laughter.

"They're from me." Sasuke said once he had managed to rein in his temper. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and joy and as the light from her smile overcame him, he almost gave up his plans to sneak into her apartment later and destroy all her other suitors' offerings.

Almost.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura squealed in happiness and then she threw her arms around his neck. He allowed her to hug him for a few moments before awkwardly returning the embrace. Then with a sigh he swallowed his pride and asked,

"Sakura, would you like to get some ramen with me?" When he saw the happiness in her eyes he decided that it probably wasn't a bad thing to let Naruto talk him into things.

Of course he would be regretting that thought the next day, but for now the avenger and his new girlfriend happily, well happily in Sakura's case, it was a little harder to figure out an appropriate adjective for Sasuke, went to the ever popular Ichiraku for their first date.

Please review now and tell me what you think because I'd really appreciate some feedback


End file.
